


Vakuum

by Rebecca



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Purple Prose, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock liegt im Koma. Kirk stellt fest, wie sehr er den Vulkanier vermisst...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vakuum

**Author's Note:**

> Bis auf die Story gehört alles Paramount. Ich hab's zum Spaß und nicht für Geld getan.
> 
> PS: Ich kann dieser Geschichte heute nicht mehr so viel abgewinnen...

> "Sie gehören an seine Seite. Als wären Sie immer da gewesen und würden es immer sein."
> 
> (Edith Keeler zu Spock in "Griff in die Geschichte")

Jim Kirk fühlte — nichts.

Er hörte das ruhige, monotone Summen des Antriebs, der zuverlässig seinen Dienst tat. Leise murmelte die Crew auf der Brücke, und hin und wieder drang das Klicken eines Knopfes oder das Signal einer Anzeige an Kirks Ohr. Obwohl er im Kommandosessel saß, hörte der Captain die vertrauten und im Moment dennoch so trostlosen Geräusche kaum, so als kämen sie aus weiter Ferne. Die gesprochenen Worte der Mannschaft verschwammen und verloren ihren Sinn, seine Aufmerksamkeit entglitt in die Tiefen seines Inneren.

Doch, natürlich, er fühlte etwas: Da war seine eigene Unruhe, die wie ein nagender Knoten in seinem Bauch lauerte und unangenehme Gedankenblitze durch sein alarmiertes Hirn jagte. Er spürte tiefe Sorgen hinter seiner Stirn pochen und hämmern, und ein zäher Schleier von Müdigkeit erschwerte ihm das Denken. Aber nichts konnte die unangenehme Lücke, die seit einigen Tagen in seinem Kopf gähnte, auch nur einen Augenblick lang füllen. Immer wieder die selben, substanzlosen Erinnerungen tauchten auf und hallten wie in einer großen kahlen Höhle wider. Dies war mehr als die Leere des Verlustes oder des Verdrängens, die er aus Erfahrung kannte, dies war erschreckend real!

Für einen kurzen Moment löste sich Kirks Blick von jenem willkürlichen Punkt an der Decke, den er doch nicht gesehen hatte, und glitt zu dem Sitz an den wissenschaftlichen Instrumenten. Spocks Platz, durchzuckte es Kirk schmerzlich, nun eingenommen von jemand anderem. Befremdet blickte er sich um. Wie ungemütlich wirkte die Brücke, die sonst wie ein Zuhause für ihn gewesen war. Jeder Kubikzentimeter des Raumes schien ihn zu verhöhnen, schien ihm zuzurufen: "Er ist nicht da!". Kirk presste die Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Hinterkopf, ein Stück oberhalb des Haaransatzes. Er brauchte keinen Fußboden, keine Armatur, die ihn an Spocks Abwesenheit erinnerte, im war, als müsse er das Fehlen des Vulkaniers mit den Fingern an seinem eigenen Schädel ertasten können, als hätte er nicht nur einen seelischen sondern auch einen physikalischen Verlust erlitten.

Langsam begriff Kirk, was er schon länger ahnte: Er hatte stets die leise Präsenz des Vulkaniers spüren können, auch wenn er ihn weder hörte noch sah. Die Ahnung von Spocks Gegenwart, die kaum wahrnehmbar, aber stets beruhigend in seinem Hinterkopf geschlummert hatte, fehlte nun. Angestrengt versuchte Kirk, in sich hinein zu horchen, hoffte auf ein schwaches Zeichen, doch er blieb erfolglos.

Spock!, seufzte Kirk innerlich.

Anscheinend war während der langen Zeit ihrer Zusammenarbeit eine latente telepathische Verbindung zwischen ihnen gewachsen, begünstigt sicher durch die Geistesverschmelzungen, die er und Spock hin und wieder durchgeführt hatten. Seltsam, dass ihm das bisher nicht bewusst gewesen war. Im Nachhinein, natürlich, waren die Anzeichen deutlich. Er dachte an zahlreiche Gelegenheiten, bei denen der eine zu ahnen schien, was der andere plante, sicherlich hatte sie diese Tatsache das ein oder andere Mal aus brenzligen Situationen gerettet. Er erinnerte sich auch, wie Spock so oft genau die richtigen Worte fand, um ihn mit der ihm eigenen nüchternen und trockenen Art aufzumuntern oder zu beruhigen und somit mehr Sensibilität gegenüber menschlichen Gefühlsregungen bewies als er je zugegeben hätte. Und hatte er nicht selbst ein Gespür für Spocks verborgene Stimmungen entwickelt, war nicht eine tiefe Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen gewachsen?

Oh, wie gerne würde er nun eine dieser wohl überlegten Bemerkungen Spocks hören, denen es doch stets gelang, ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen zu zaubern. Wie gut könnte er in diesem Moment eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen! Warum eigentlich bemerkte man so viele Dinge erst, wenn sie einem fehlten?

Dieses verdammte Vakuum in meinem Kopf ist unerträglich!, dachte Kirk. Und es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann. Ich kann nur hier sitzen, abwarten, hoffen... Zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein war vielleicht das Schlimmste überhaupt.

Die Zeit dehnte sich scheinbar endlos, aber irgendwie ging die Schicht auf der Brücke schließlich zu ende. Die Crew war erfahren genug, in Routinesituationen auch ohne Kommandant zu funktionieren, und rücksichtsvoll ignorierte die Mannschaft Kirks Unkonzentriertheit. Ohne große Worte wurde getan, was getan werden musste, dankbar registrierte Kirk diese Tatsache. Jeder würde verstehen, wenn er sich einige Tage frei nähme — doch helfen würde ihm das wenig. Im Gegenteil, er sehnte sich geradezu nach einer aufregenden Begegnung. Er war geübt darin, in Gefahrensituationen zu handeln und alle Störfaktoren seines Geistes auszuschalten. An normalen Tagen wie diesem hingegen hatte er viel zu viel Zeit, sich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen.

Nun hatte er also Feierabend. Was sollte er tun, wohin sollte er gehen? Er wusste es nicht. Ein wenig Zeit schlug er tot, indem er lustlos auf seinem Abendessen herumkaute; er hatte aber seine Portion gerade einmal halb aufgegessen, als sein Magen nervös protestierte.

Rastlos wanderte Kirk durchs Schiff. Die Leute, denen er begegnete, musterten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid, Vorsicht und Unsicherheit. Als wäre er ein rohes Ei. Als wäre jemand gestorben. Wütend über sie und das ganze elendige Universum blaffte Kirk einige junge Fähnrichs an, die daraufhin ängstlich ihre Schritte beschleunigten und schnellstmöglich um die nächste Ecke verschwanden. Ohne dass er es wahrnahm, trugen ihn seine Beine zum Lazarett. Zögerlich blieb er vor der Tür stehen, gerade weit genug entfernt, um die Lichtschranke nicht auszulösen, welche die Tür öffnen würde. Angst keimte in ihm auf und breitete sich lähmend in seinen Gliedern aus. Er schluckte. Was, wenn...? Nein, dann hätte man ihn benachrichtigt. Er straffte die Schultern und trat ein.

Der übliche Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln lag in der Luft, eintönig pochten die Bio-Anzeigen über den Krankenbetten. Auf halben Weg zu Spocks Bett kam ihm McCoy entgegen.

"Und?", fragte Kirk.

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles unverändert."

Kirk presste die Lippen zusammen, und McCoy lächelte matt.

"Dieser grünblütige Bursche hat schon so oft irgend einen vulkanischen Trick aus seinem Zylinder gezaubert, als er mein Patient war. Ich hoffe, er zeigt uns bald, was er noch alles so drauf hat."

Falls dies eine Aufmunterung sein sollte, so war sie misslungen. Kirk wandte sich wortlos ab.

"Komm nachher noch in meinem Büro vorbei, ja?", fügte McCoy hinzu.

"Wie du meinst, Pille."

McCoy würde versuchen, ihn mit seiner 'persönlichen Medizin', welche dazu neigte, viel Alkohol zu enthalten, auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Nun ja, auch wenn Kirk nicht an einen Erfolg glaubte, war das so gut wie irgend etwas anderes, was er hätte tun können.

Spock lag noch genauso da wie am Morgen und wie die Tage zuvor, stumm und reglos. Seine Haut war blass, die Hände lagen leblos neben seinem Körper. Nur mit viel Mühe konnte Kirk sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Hilflos studierte er die Anzeige über dem Kopfende, entnehmen konnte er den Werten nichts. Läge ein Mensch in dem Bett, so hätte er zumindest den Puls und die Körpertemperatur beurteilen können, doch so blieb ihm lediglich die Erinnerung an McCoys Worte, dass beide Werte ungewöhnlich niedrig waren. Eine spezielle Decke sollte helfen, den Temperaturverlust auszugleichen.

Kirk hasste es, Spock so zu sehen. Sein aufrechter, starker erster Offizier, wie konnte er so hilflos vor ihm liegen? Sein Platz war auf der Brücke, neben Kirk, nicht hier. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Er hätte sich einen Stuhl holen können, doch er wollte Spocks Nähe spüren.

Hätte er bloß schneller reagiert! Hätte er sich nicht von der Neugier so weit treiben lassen! Wären sie doch niemals auf den Planeten gebeamt! ... hätte er dies getan oder jenes bleiben lassen... Es hätte nichts geändert. Ihn traf keine Schuld. Er hatte nichts vorhersehen können und konnte nichts ungeschehen machen...

Wie oft hatte er diese und ähnliche Gedanken schon gedacht, die doch zu nichts führten? Wie oft hatte er sich schuldig gefühlt, obwohl er wusste, dass er unschuldig war? Kirk hatte die ewige Karusselfahrt in seinem Kopf satt. Einige Minuten lang versuchte er, an nichts zu denken, aber das war ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Er sollte sich später ein Schlafmittel von McCoy geben lassen, er wusste, dass der Arzt Tabletten besaß, die einen augenblicklich in einen traumlosen Schlaf schickten.

"Tja, Mr. Spock, solche Probleme hätten Sie sicher nicht.", sagte er leise und bemühte sich um einen heiteren Tonfall. Genau genommen hatte er noch nie über Spocks Gefühlswelt nachgedacht, er wolle einfach irgend etwas sagen. Zwar wusste er nicht, ob der Vulkanier ihn hören konnte, er selbst fühlte sich jedenfalls ein wenig besser, wenn er seiner eigenen Stimme lauschen konnte.

"Pille würde natürlich sagen, Sie hätten gar keine Gefühle. Und Sie würden da sicher zustimmen. Kommt ja selten genug vor, dass ihr mal einer Meinung seid." Er schwieg eine Weile. Dann fuhr er nachdenklicher fort: "Ich persönlich wäre mir da allerdings nicht so sicher..."

Was erzähle ich hier eigentlich für einen Quatsch?, dachte Kirk. — Manchmal redet man umso mehr, je weniger man zu sagen hatt. Man hofft, man könne seine eigene Leere übertönen.

Kirk schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich, nachdem er einige weitere Minuten schweigend auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, nahm er Spocks Hand in seine eigene. Auch wenn der Vulkanier vielleicht eine für seine Verhältnisse niedrige Temperatur hatte, so war seine Haut immer noch deutlich wärmer als Kirks. Mit plötzlich erwachender Zärtlichkeit strich er mit den Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand über die schlanken Finger Spocks und folgte den Adern, die grünlich auf seinem Handrücken schimmerten. Für einen kurzen Moment konzentrierte er sich vollständig auf die sanfte Berührung, und er vergaß das Lazarett um sich herum sowie die ernste Lage, in der Spock sich befand. Er wollte ewig dasitzen und diese Hand in seiner halten, es beruhigte ihn.

Doch der Frieden war ihm nicht lange vergönnt, die verzweifelte Realität schlug nur umso stärker zurück. "Spock, verdammt, geh nicht fort!", presste er hervor. "Wach auf!"

Ohne nachzudenken führte er Spocks bewegungslose Hand zu seinem Mund. Eine erstaunte Stimme in seinem Kopf bemerkte, wie unpassend sein Vorhaben war; was spielte das jedoch für eine Rolle? Er konnte seinen Schmerz nicht länger zurückhalten.  
"Spock, ich brauche dich!", bat er eindringlich, alle seine Ängste und Hoffnungen in diese vier Worte legend. Dann küsste er Spocks Finger.

Nur zögernd ließ Kirk die Hand des Vulkaniers sinken. Und dann — konnte es sein oder war es Einbildung? — schloss sich sie sich mit leichtem Druck um seine eigene.

"Spock...?", flüsterte Kirk und wagte kaum zu atmen aus Angst, er könnte eine Regung oder einen Ton verpassen.

Spocks Augenlieder zuckten, seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen, neigte leicht den Kopf und sah Kirk aus seinen braunen Augen an.

"Und ich brauche dich, Jim.", sagte Spock leise, seine Stimme klang heiser.

"Spock!", brachte Kirk überrascht hervor. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff, was gerade geschehen war. Spock war wach! All die Schmerzen und Ängste der letzten Tage wurden auf einmal fortgespült. Er hätte laut lachen können vor Glück, er hätte schreien und weinen können und durchs ganze Schiff tanzen. Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen presste er Spocks Hand gegen seine Stirn, umfasste sie mit beiden Händen und schloss die Augen. Spock beobachtete ihn eindringlich; obwohl er es nicht sah, spürte er es. Oh, wie wunderbar war diese Empfindung! Spock war da!

"Täusch ich mich oder hat unser spitzohriger Freund eben geredet?", fragte McCoy, der soeben herbei eilte. Kirk ließ Spocks Hand erschrocken sinken. Er hatte mit seinem Freund einen ganz besonderen Moment der Zweisamkeit geteilt und fühlte sich durch die Anwesenheit des Arztes gestört. Doch angesichts Spocks Erwachen vergaß er das schnell.

"Ihre Gehör ist völlig in Ordnung, Doktor.", antwortete Spock, noch immer leise.

"Das glaub ich doch nicht", grinste McCoy. "Gerade erst aus dem Koma erwacht und schon wieder mit dem alten Pille Scherze treiben, was?"

Kirk beobachtete, wie McCoy Spocks Werte auf der Bio-Anzeige überprüfte. Das Piepen des EKG, welches noch vor kurzen so monoton und bedrückend klang, schien mit einem Mal einen geradezu fröhlichen Takt anzugeben. Sichtlich zufrieden winkte McCoy eine Schwester herbei und erteilte ihr paar kurze Anweisungen.

"Jetzt gibt es erstmal einen Spezialdrink vom Onkel Doktor, damit Sie wieder zu Kräften kommen, und danach ruhen Sie sich gründlich aus, Mr. Spock!", sagte er.

Nur eine knappe Bewegung der Augenbrauen deutete an, dass Spock ihn gehört hatte.

"Und du, Jim", fuhr McCoy fort, während er eine Hand auf Kirks Schulter legte, "gehst dich auch mal richtig ausschlafen, mmh?"

Kirk hörte ihm kaum zu. Was war das bisschen Müdigkeit gegen die Freude, die er empfand? Unfähig irgend einer anderen Reaktion lächelte den Arzt an und ließ sich widerstandslos aus dem Lazarett dirigieren, obwohl er nur zu gern noch geblieben wäre. Aber McCoy hatte recht: Spock brauchte Ruhe, und er selbst ebenfalls.

Doch obwohl er todmüde war, konnte Kirk noch lange nicht schlafen. Er war in Hochstimmung, und sein Magen vollführte Saltos. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er lang ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett lag, war das ein seltsames Gefühl. Warum war er immer noch so nervös, jetzt, da Spock auf dem Wege der Besserung war? Ziellos starrte er in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Sinnlos, sich etwas vorzumachen. Denn tief in seinem Inneren kannte er die Antwort, oder? Er dachte an den Blick, mit dem Spock ihn angesehen hatte, nachdem er erwacht war, an seine Worte — "Ich brauche dich auch, Jim." — jedes einzelne davon ernst und aufrichtig. Er dachte daran, dass Spock seine Berührung nicht abgewiesen hatte, ja, dass er seine Zustimmung gespürt hatte. Der bloße Gedanke verursachte eine Gänsehaut, und er wälzte sich unruhig auf die Seite. In jenem Augenblick war er Spock näher gewesen als je zuvor, und er wusste seine eigene Gefühlslage nur zu gut zu deuten: Heute Abend war in ihm die Leidenschaft für Spock erwacht, eine Leidenschaft, die in den letzten Tagen, vielleicht auch schon viel länger, gesät worden war. Glücklich über diese Erkenntnis und froh, endlich wieder in bekannten Gewässern zu segeln, schlief er letztlich ein.

Kirk erwachte mit einer großartigen Stimmung, und er schwang sich so schnell aus dem Bett wie schon lange nicht mehr. Unter der Dusche pfiff er ein uraltes, fröhliches Volkslied, und zum Frühstück hatte er endlich einmal wieder richtig Appetit. Im Lauf des Tages jedoch stellte sich ein schaler Nebengeschmack seines Hochgefühls ein. Natürlich, das wichtigste war, dass es Spock besser ging. Aber er realisierte, dass seine neu entdeckten Empfindungen für Spock besser verborgen geblieben wären. Normalerweise scheute er sich nicht, der Versuchung seiner Leidenschaft zu folgen, egal, wohin sie ihn führten oder wie die Erfolgsaussichten waren. Nie hatte er ein Abenteuer bereut, auch wenn es vielleicht schmerzlich geendet hatte. Die Freuden der Liebe waren den hohen Preis stets wert gewesen. Aber Spock — das war etwas ganz anderes. Er respektierte ihrer beider Freundschaft viel zu sehr, als dass er sie für eine eventuell nur kurzzeitige Romanze aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Durfte er überhaupt erwarten, dass Spock seine Gefühle erwiderte, erwidern konnte? Und was, wenn er Kirk nicht verstand und sich von ihm abwandte? Schließlich und endlich war Spock der beste erste Offizier und Wissenschaftler, der je unter seinem Kommando stand. Nein, dieses eine Mal war das Risiko zu groß. Er musste versuchen, zu vergessen oder zu mindestens verschweigen. Das war eine ungewohnte Aufgabe für jemanden, der seine Gefühle selten verbarg.

* * *

Spock ging es von Tag zu Tag besser. An diesem Morgen saß er in seinem Bett und las. Als Kirk zu ihm trat, blickte er auf, und Kirk sah, dass er einen wissenschaftlichen Bericht in den Händen hielt. Mit gespielter Empörung schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ts, ts. Weiß Pille, was Sie da lesen?"

"Nein, Captain."

Kirk setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann, von den neuesten Geschehnissen zu erzählen. Viel zu berichten gab es nicht, die Woche war recht ereignislos verlaufen. Kirks Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich größtenteils auf sein eigenes, aufgewühltes Gefühlsleben, und das wollte er für sich selbst behalten. Seitdem Spock aus dem Koma erwacht war, war Kirk sorgsam bedacht, jeglichen Kontakt, sowohl körperlicher als auch geistiger Natur, zu vermeiden. Das war nicht schwierig, eigentlich war zwischen ihnen beiden alles wie früher. Ganz so, als hätte es jenen intimen Augenblick zum Zeitpunkt von Spocks Erwachen nie gegeben. Doch trotz seiner scheinbaren Ruhe konnte Kirk nicht vergessen. Er kannte Spock inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ebenfalls ganz sicher nichts vergaß, und, was die Sache nicht einfacher machte, ihm alles Ernst gewesen war. Doch was immer der Vulkanier denken mochte, er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Vielleicht hatte Kirk im Überschwang des Glücks auch einfach die Situation falsch interpretiert, vielleicht hatte er seine eigenen Gefühle in Spocks Gesten projiziert? Wie auch immer, er sollte aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, schließlich war ihre alte Freundschaft genau das, was er wollte, nicht wahr?

"Die Crew lässt fragen, wann Sie den Dienst auf der Brücke wieder aufnehmen.", sagte er schließlich.

Und ich vermisse dich ebenfalls, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Der Doktor sagt, ich könne übermorgen das Lazarett verlassen, und dann solle ich noch ein paar Tage frei nehmen."

"Schön, die Mannschaft wird sich freuen, wenn Sie wieder zurück sind."

Und ich ganz besonders. Dann merkte er an: "Aber Sie klingen nicht, als wären Sie von der Aussicht auf Urlaub begeistert, Mr. Spock."

Spock hob beide Augenbrauen.

"Captain, ich vertraue dem medizinischen Urteil von Doktor McCoy."

"Und deswegen lesen Sie wissenschaftliche Aufsätze hinter seinem Rücken, was?", grinste Kirk.

Spocks Augenbrauen kletterten noch ein wenig höher und formten eine Mine reinster Unschuld.

"Er hat es mir nicht untersagt."

Kirk schmunzelte. Er war sich sicher, McCoy hätte es nicht gutgeheißen, wenn er seinen Patienten bei irgend etwas ertappt hätte, das auch nur im Entferntesten nach Arbeit aussah. Es war schön, dass Spock wieder ganz der Alte war. Eine Woge von zärtlicher Liebe durchströmte ihn, und er musterte den Vulkanier gedankenverloren. Ohne, dass er es wollte, wurde sein Blick von den Augen Spocks angezogen. Er hätte sich gern ihn ihren dunkelbraunen Tiefen verloren, doch die Vernunft war stärker. Wie lange noch? Er wandte sich ab, und fragte sich mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis, was Spock wohl ahnen mochte. Abrupt stand er auf, versuchte, seinen Freund unverfänglich anzuschauen und sagte: "Ich sollte auf die Brücke gehen, es ist schon spät."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verließ er das Lazarett. Den ganzen Weg zur Tür spürte er Spocks Blick auf sich ruhen.

* * *

Als Spock aus dem Lazarett entlassen wurde, lud er Kirk zum Abendessen ein. Kirk hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut, und nun stand er vor Spocks Quartier und strich sich nervös durch die Haare. Kein Grund zur Aufregung, versuchte er sich einzureden, dies war ein Abendessen wie viele andere. Es sollte also nicht allzu schwierig sein, seine wogenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Fest entschlossen betätigte er den Türsummer. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er Spocks gedämpfte Stimme hörte und die Tür sich öffnete. Kirk trat ein, und augenblicklich umfasste ihn eine angenehme Wärme. Spock hatte anscheinend die Umweltparameter der Kabine seinem menschlichen Gast angepasst, denn normalerweise bevorzugte er ein heißeres Ambiente und höhere Schwerkraft.

"Schön, dass Sie da sind, Captain.", hörte Kirk, und sein Blick fiel auf sein Gegenüber. Beeindruckt musterte er Spock, der nicht die gewohnte Uniform, sondern eine dunkle vulkanische Robe trug. Der Stoff umfloss seine schlanke Gestalt spielerisch, und in ihn gewirkte, geradlinige Muster unterstrichen seine herausragende Persönlichkeit. Er sieht umwerfend aus, dachte Kirk, verdammt, wo soll das enden? Schon begann seine sorgsam aufgebaute Verteidigung zu wanken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er eine Antwort hervorbrachte: "Äh, danke für die Einladung, Spock."

Spock begleitete ihn zum Esstisch. Einige Kerzen brannten in fremdartigen steinernen Ständern und verströmten einen dezenten exotischen Duft.

"Was möchten Sie essen?", fragte Spock, nachdem Kirk sich gesetzt hatte.

"Mmh", überlegte Kirk. "Ich kenne mich mit der vulkanischen Küche nicht aus. Suchen Sie mir etwas aus." Natürlich lieferte der Replikator in Spocks Quartier wie jeder andere auf dem Schiff Lebensmittel aus den unterschiedlichsten Kulturen, doch heute Abend wollte Kirk die Welt seines Freundes ein wenig näher kennen lernen. Obwohl sie nun schon viele Jahre zusammen arbeiteten, wusste er doch nur sehr wenig über vulkanische Traditionen. Spock erzählte kaum etwas über sich, sein Volk oder seine Familie. Neugierig sah Kirk sich um. Er war erst einige Male hier gewesen, und dann stets nur kurz. Spock hatte dem Raum mit ausgesuchten vulkanischen Schmuckstücken ein gemütliches Flair verliehen, und Kirk erblickte in einem schmalen Regal einige alte Bücher, sowohl vulkanische als auch irdische, welche einträchtig nebeneinander standen.

Spock ging zum Replikator und orderte das Menü. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, während er sorgfältig seine Auswahl traf. Kirk mochte diese Pose. Wie so viele Kleinigkeiten, die zu Spock gehörten wie seine spitzen Ohren, und die er dennoch erst seit kurzem bewusst wahrnahm. Seltsam, dass ihm nie aufgefallen war, wie angenehm Spocks Stimme klang. Oder dass sich eine kleine Falte auf seiner Sirn bildete, wenn er nachdachte...

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Tisch gedeckt war. Kirk war erleichtert, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf das Essen richten konnte, und dankbar für das Gesprächsthema, welches es bot. Spock erklärte ihm, woraus die einzelnen Speisen bestanden und wie sie zubereitet wurden. Die Grundlage der Mahlzeit bildeten kartoffelähnliche Früchte von dunkelroter Farbe, die paniert und gegrillt wurden und erstaunlich saftig waren. Spock berichtete, dass sie in in den trockenen Ebenen seines Heimatplaneten wuchsen und, ähnlich den Kakteen, sehr viel Wasser speichern konnten. Dazu gab es diverse Gemüse- und Obstsorten sowie gebackenen Käse eines vulkanischen Gebirgstieres, dessen Namen Kirk sich beim besten Willen nicht merken konnte. Außerdem hatte Spock mehrere Schalen pikanter Saucen serviert, die Kirk nach und nach kostete.

"Schmeckt es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Spock nach einer Weile.

Kirk blickte von seinem Teller auf.

"Ja, ausgezeichnet."

Obwohl Kirk nicht bemerkte, dass sich Spocks Mine veränderte, hätte er schwören können, dass Spock äußerst zufrieden mit der Antwort war.

"Trinken Sie stets Wasser zum Essen?", fragte Kirk und führte sein Glas mit vulkanischem Quellwasser — ein Produkt des Replikators wie das restliche Essen — zum Mund. Es schmeckte leicht salzig.

"Wasser ist in meiner Heimat ein sehr kostbares Gut. Es ist das reinste und edelste, was wir unseren Gästen zum Trinken anbieten können.", antwortete Spock. "Sie können natürlich auch etwas anderes haben, wenn Sie möchten."

"Nein, nein. Es ist sehr erfrischend. Nur etwas... ungewohnt."

Schließlich war Kirk satt und schob den Teller von sich. Er beobachtete, wie auch Spock seine Mahlzeit beendete. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von wohlgeformten, spitzen Ohren des Vulkaniers gefesselt, dann wanderte sie seinen Hals hinab bis zum Kragen von Spocks hochgeschlossenem Gewand. Was sich wohl darunter verbarg...? Spock legte sein Besteck nieder und sah auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Kirk fühlte sich ertappt. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Spock seinen forschenden Blick gespürt hatte, und hastig wandte er sich seinem Glas zu. Nun war er froh über das kühle Wasser, das der aufkeimenden Hitze seiner Gedanken angenehme Linderung verschaffte.

Unwillkürlich musste Kirk über sich selbst lächeln. Er, Captain der Enterprise, benahm sich wie ein junger, unerfahrener Starfleet-Kadett. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so aufgeführt? — Wann hatte er angefangen, sich mit Liebschaften zu begnügen?, hielt eine andere, scharfe Stimme entgegen. Seit Carol vielleicht, der Mutter seines einzigen Sohnes. Er hatte sie aufrichtig geliebt. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an ihr erstes gemeinsames Date erinnern und daran, wie aufgeregt er damals gewesen war. Und danach? Es war einfach, der leidenschaftliche, selbstsichere und draufgängerische Liebhaber zu sein, solange man keine enge Beziehung zuließ. Was war das, was jetzt mit ihm geschah und mit Spock?

Spock erhob sich und räumte das Geschirr ab.

"Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?", fragte er.

Kirk hörte nur halb zu und schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Er verfolgte fasziniert jede Bewegung des Vulkaniers. Als Spock seinen Teller ergriff, war Kirk versucht, seinen Arm zu berühren, und wäre das Objekt seiner Begierde jemand anderes als Spock gewesen, so hätte er die Chance ohne Zögern ergriffen, hätte ihn an sich gezogen und... Stopp. Stopp! Er atmete tief durch. Verdammt, wie sollte er diesen Abend bloß überstehen, wenn er jede von Spocks Gesten, jeden Zug seines Gesichts so unerhört attraktiv fand? Wie sollte er überhaupt mit seinem Freund zusammenarbeiten können? Starr ihn nicht immer an, mahnte er sich selbst mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg, sieh woanders hin... Doch er konnte wohl kaum dauerhaft vermeiden, Spock anzusehen. Vielleicht wäre es das beste, wenn er jetzt ginge. Ja, er sollte diesen Raum augenblicklich verlassen, die paar Tage, die Spock noch krank geschrieben war, nutzen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und hoffen, dass im nüchternen Licht der Brücke seine Gefühle etwas weniger hohe Wellen schlugen als in Spocks mit Kerzenduft und Gewürzaromen durchsetztem Quartier. Doch Kirk rührte sich nicht. Wider besseren Wissens blieb er sitzen und beobachtete, wie Spock sich abermals an den Tisch setzte.

Spock sah in intensiv an, seine braunen Augen waren Rätsel und Vertrautheit zugleich. Kirks innerer Zwiespalt schmolz dahin. Vergessen waren in diesem Augenblick Verlangen, Verzweiflung und unerfüllbare Wünsche. Der wunderbare Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, lebte, war sein Freund. Kirk erschrak beinahe, als Spock anfing, in diese Ruhe hinein zu sprechen: "Jim, du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich danke dir."

Der Ernst, der in diesen schlichten Worten mitschwang, berührte Kirk zutiefst. Die persönliche Anrede hatten sie an jenem Abend im Lazarett zum ersten und auch zum einzigen Mal verwendet, und sie war damals so natürlich und passend gewesen wie jetzt.

"Du solltest Scotty danken, der mal wieder das Wunder vollbracht hat, den Transporter rechtzeitig in Gang zu bekommen", protestierte Kirk sacht, "und Pille..."

Spock schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das werde ich tun.", sagte Spock bestimmt. "Aber es waren nicht Doktor McCoys hervorragende medizinische Kenntnisse, und auch nicht Schwester Chapels — wie ich sicher bin — aufopfernde Pflege, die mich aus dem Koma erweckt haben."

Er hielt kurz inne.

"Nein, es war dein Geist, der meinen berührt hat und mich aus der Dunkelheit zurück in die Gegenwart geholt hat."

Kirk brauchte einen Moment, bis er die überwältigende Tragweite des Gesagten begriff. So jedenfalls hatte er die Geschehnisse im Lazarett noch nicht betrachtet. Sprachlos langte er über den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf Spocks. Eine liebevolle Wärme durchflutete seine Hand und erklomm seinen Arm, Spock wies die Geste nicht zurück. Doch kurz darauf bemerkte Kirk, wie Spock sich ein wenig versteifte.

"Aller vulkanischen und ethischen Lehren zum Trotz habe ich es zugelassen, dass aus unseren geistigen Verschmelzungen eine Affinität hervorging.", sagte Spock.

Kirk konnte die Selbstanschuldigung dieser Worte beinahe mit den Händen greifen, und sie schmerzte ihn. Ungewohnt sanft fuhr Spock fort: "Bis vor ein paar Tagen war mir nicht bewusst, wie stark diese Verbindung ist und was sie mir bedeutet."

Genau so ging es mir, dachte Kirk, doch er sprach den Gedanken nicht aus. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass jedes weitere Wort in diesem wunderbaren Augenblick überflüssig, ja, fehl am Platz war. Er stand auf und trat vor Spock, der ihm noch immer in die Augen sah. Dann beugte er sich zu dem anderen hinunter, bis er dessen leisen Atem hören konnte. Er hielt kurz inne, suchte nach Anzeichen der Abneigung, doch die Mine des Vulkaniers war unergründlich. Kirk überwand die letzten Zentimeter, die ihre Lippen voneinander trennten und küsste Spock. Er war überrascht, wie weich und einladend Spocks Lippen waren, überrascht auch, wie richtig sich dies anfühlte. Der Kuss währte nur kurz, und dennoch war Kirk betört vom süßen Geschmack der Versuchung.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah auf seinen Freund hinunter. Eine Fülle von ungeahnten Möglichkeiten hing zwischen ihnen.

Spock stand ebenfalls auf. Er schien kurz zu zögern, dann hob er seine Hand und tastete mit den Fingerkuppen seines Zeige- und Mittelfingers über Kirks Wangenknochen. Die Berührung rief ein verheißendes Kribbeln auf Kirks Haut hervor. Er schloss die Augen, wünschte, dass Spock niemals aufhören würde, doch schon glitten seine Hände weiter, wanderten an seinem Kiefer hinab Richtung Kinn. Das Verlangen nach einem weiteren Kuss erwachte, und noch im selben Moment zog Spock ihn an sich und ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut. Kirk genoss das ungewohnte und aufregende Gefühl, dass starke Arme ihn festhielten, dass sein Gegenüber größer war als er selbst. Spocks geschmeidige Lippen öffneten sich ihm willig, und Kirk tauchte ein in die heißen Tiefen seines Mundes. Wie sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen genau hiernach verzehrt? Wie viele Stunden hatte er wach gelegen und versucht, seine sehnsüchtigen Fantasien zu vertreiben? Ihm war, als könnte er nicht genug von Spock schmecken, als könne er ihn nicht fest genug halten, um sicher zu sein, dass er real war, dass dieser Moment sich nicht verflüchtigen würde. Sein zu lang unterdrücktes Verlangen bahnte sich seinen Weg, und Kirk löste sich von Spocks Mund. Er bedeckte Spocks Gesicht mit Küssen, gelangte schließlich zu seinem linken Ohr.

Entzückt quittierte er, wie Spock den Griff um seine Oberarme verstärkte, als er die elegante Ohrspitze mit seiner Zunge liebkoste. Unter seine eigene Begierde mischte sich dezent eine andere — Spocks, wie Kirk fasziniert erkannte. Der gemeinsame Tanz ihrer Gefühle war berauschend, und ihm schwindelte. Er wollte mehr. Mehr von Spocks Körper, mehr von Spocks Geist...

Er stoppte die Wanderung seiner übermütigen Hände, um den Verschluss von Spocks Robe zu finden. Spock ergriff seine Schultern und schob ihn ein wenig von sich, um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

"Jim", sagte er, "ich kann dir nicht alles geben, was du begehrst."

Eins unsichtbare, kalte Hand griff nach Kirks Kehle. Er schluckte. Wies Spock ihn zurück? Nach allem, was gerade geschehen war? — Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er fühlte Spocks Hände freundlich auf seinen Schultern ruhen, und Spocks Stimme klang beinahe entschuldigend, als er erklärte: "Würde ich zulassen, dass sich unsere Gedanken vereinen, während ich... mich nicht völlig unter Kontrolle habe, so würde eventuell eine lebenslange telepathische Bindung entstehen. Das Risiko möchte ich nicht eingehen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "Noch nicht."

Oh. Oh! Es war schon wieder geschehen: Eine beinahe vergessene Unsicherheit hatte sich seiner bemächtigt. Wie hatte er glauben können, Spock wolle ihn abweisen? All das geschah, weil Spock ihm wichtig war. Die Einsicht entschlüpfte ihm ganz plötzlich und wie selbstverständlich: "Spock, ich liebe dich."

Er dachte kurz über die Bedeutung seiner Worte nach, dann legte er seine Hände spielerisch auf Spocks Hüften.

"Mich würde interessieren, wie das ist, wenn du dich 'nicht völlig unter Kontrolle' hast.", sagte er und grinste den Vulkanier herausfordernd an.

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns umspielte Spocks Lippen, und er zog Kirk an sich.

* * *

Jim Kirk saß im Kommandosessel und betrachtete zufrieden die Brückencrew bei der Arbeit. Er hörte, wie die Enterprise willig auf Warpgeschwindigkeit beschleunigte, und freute sich auf das neue Abenteuer, zu dem sein Schiff ihn bringen würde. Die kleinen Lichtpunkte auf dem großen Bildschirm vor ihm blinkten verheißungsvoll. Um einen dieser Punkte kreiste ihr Ziel, und wenn sie dort waren, würde er das tun, wozu er sich berufen fühlte: Als erster seinen Fuß auf einen unbekannten Planeten setzen, forschen, entdecken. Auf der Enterprise, hier draußen zwischen den Welten, war seine Heimat, und seit kurzen, ganz unerwartet, war diese Heimat ein wenig vollkommener geworden.

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Tür des Turbolifts, und Kirk musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer soeben die Brücke betrat. Er fühlte es.

"Mr. Spock", hörte er Uhura freudig ausrufen.

Langsam schwang er seinen Sitz herum und musterte den Vulkanier, der aufrecht wie immer vor dem Lift stand.

"Willkommen auf der Brücke, Mr. Spock", sagte Kirk und lächelte.

"Danke, Captain.", antwortete Spock und neigte leicht den Kopf, dann wandte er sich zur wissenschaftlichen Station und nahm seinen Platz ein. Nun war die Brücke wieder vollständig.


End file.
